


Crazed

by adhd_mess



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kissing, Knives, Lust, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, cutthroat being cutthroat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Swindler confronts Cutthroat but it does not go to plan, a game of hide and seek ensues.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Crazed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1337074881586482/ all credit goes to them! <3 <3 <3

The girl pressed in between the brick walls of the alleyway and prayed to the Kanto Gods that Courier had Sister. Swindler wasn't a religious person but today she was. She prayed that he'd protect her and keep her safe. Her teeth chattered and her eyes twitched as she stood there, not knowing what to do. She had to remind herself that she was not the same girl with the long hair, she was not the same girl that saved cats. She was not that reckless girl anymore. She was Swindler, not Ordinary Girl anymore. _Scraapeee-_

Covering her mouth, she held a pair of scissors in her hand waiting for the man, the killer, the monster to rip her from her safe place and kill her brutally. But he wouldn't, he wanted to play with her first. Kin to a cat and mouse. Swindler being the mouse and him being the cat. " _Angel~_ " Scraping the brick with his knife as he walked, he screeched her pet name. "Where are you, my _angel~_?" She did not understand how was staying so...sane. He wasn't acting like when he kills, he was precise and premeditated. The man had an obsession with her, _he...loved_ her. Claimed to at least. She did requite the feelings for the white-haired man, yes, but he's a monster. He's a danger to society, he's a danger to Sister and Brother. So of course she's not going to act on those selfish feelings, right? 

Footsteps came closer and soon she saw his looming presence over her and he strode right past her, not seeing her. Her teeth dug into her lip in relief, drawing blood. He came to a halt a few paces in front of Swindler. "I think our game of hide and seek is over, my angel!" He tossed one of his knives in the air and caught it with the other hand. _"I just want my angel~"_ He cooed. Evaluating her options and chances of survival of escaping. She gulped, her lower jaw relaxed. She was going to die. "If you want me," Swindler sighed. "-come and get me." In an instant she was towered over by the man in the dead-end alleyway, she was stuck. He was panting and drool dripped from his lips. His eyes glowed with lust and love. He was crazed and just completely not right but a sick smile etched onto Swindler's face. In the end, she enjoyed this game of cat and mouse.

The snow haired man paused, his tongue resting against his knife. Languidly he cupped her cheek in his hand. His movements were more precise and conscious than Swindler had ever seen. A sick grin grew on his face as well, matching his obsession's. "Want you in which way, my angel?" He brought his head down to her ear, she quivered feeling his breath on her bare neck. "Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed." Cheeks flushing, she averted her eyes and began stuttering nonsense. "Per-pervert!" He giggled sweetly. He gently moved his hand to her chin and tilted it up, he licked his lips like he was preparing for a meal and pressed a kiss onto the smaller girl. She leaned into the kiss, standing on her tiptoes. Did every bone in her body tell her to resist? Yes. But her heart said kiss him and cherish it. So she did. When in Rome, right? He bit her lip. Drawing blood, he licked up the blood with his tongue. Being confident she nudged her tongue into his mouth and he froze for a moment but relaxed into it. Their kiss was ravenous and sloppy. Needy. _Crazed._ He moved his knee between her legs and sucked on her neck and she let out a moan. He began giggling like a school girl hearing her moan, but he continued to is her neck.

Staring to remove her top, he pampered kisses on her collarbone. Swindler's head turned at the sound of footsteps and then a sigh. She opened her eyes and looked to where the footsteps came from and she saw Courier smoking a cigarette. "Keep feelings out of work, Swindler, out of work." He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. _"Hiii Courier~"_ Cuthtroat bit down on Swindler's collarbone and she moaned reluctantly. Courier stared daggers at the girl and the killer.

"You're a menace." Courier retorted as he stomped off. After he left Cutththroat devoured his angel and she allowed him. 


End file.
